Watching
by Illuminet
Summary: Rachel has a brief conversation with Jubei of the legendary Six Heroes regarding Ragna's coming fate. COMPLETE.


Watching

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: The characters from Blazblue-Calamity Trigger are the rightful property of Arc System Works.

:BE/READY\FOR/THE\REBEL:

'So I catch him in one these moments...' She sat there, a cup of tea to her lips as she examined the man who was quite some distance away, though her powers allowed her to see him as if she were but a few meters away. The silver haired man had taken a longer than normal break from his destructive tendencies against the NOL. Instead of just up and heading to another branch that was usually located about a Hierarchical City, he gathered and hunted so that he could have a more hearty meal compared to the base diet of little to no food. He'd scrounge up a decent amount, built a fire, and turned the spit with thick pieces of meat. He'd turn it with his toe, his hands occupied with processing some simple spices and seasoning.

"What a doofus! To think he could try and make anything good." Gii was flapping around and chortling. Nago remained silent, but snickered in amusement along with the bat familiar.

"Gii, your blocking my view." Rachel replied calmly, the only warning given to the fat bat before she decided to remove him herself and not in the gentlest of ways.

"Sorry princess!!" he was out of her line of vision with a speed that belied his rotundity. The Vampire seemed to show the barest of patience with her servants when it seemed she'd caught sight of something entertaining for her. She hadn't expected to see Ragna out around these parts after having arrived via her control of Requiem, much less in a moment where he was probably at his most humane and tranquil, passing him off as handsome in a way that could make a girl's heart flutter. Removed were the wide bladed sword and the red coat with it's thick belts and clasps. Gone was his constant scowl or frown he usually had, his eyes not gleaming with his sarcastic behavior or gruffness. His features were relaxed to the point he almost seemed gentle. As if he were happy, for peace was something that was most elusive for him.

'As if such a thing were ever to be fully possible.' She thought to herself and taking another sip. She had already analyzed his postures, seeing the way his ears would flick ever so slightly at a foreign sound, his eyes scanning for a brief second, left arm tightened as if about ready to uncoil and take up his sword if need be. In those few moments she saw the Ragna that most others knew of: The publicly proclaimed villain known as the Grim Reaper, Ragna the Bloodedge. She felt a rather powerful aura about.

"So what will you do? He's gotten pretty strong under my tutelage, though you know better than anyone else." The Grimalkin, Jubei, was quite near. He scared the other servants, as they had not even known of anyone save for her butler, Valkenhaym, who could get this close.

"You seem well, Sir Jubei. Would you like some tea?" Rachel feared this creature not one bit. He was one of the fabled Six Heroes, father to Sector Seven's scientist Kokonoe, and a dear friend to Valkenhaym.

"I'll pass. Just checking up on my greenhorn of a student. Sure he's become real powerful, but he'd slack off the moment he get's the chance. That's something I can't allow from my student...especially one as important as him." Jubei had a soft spot for the man, but was usually in the position of strict but still caring mentor, and therefore did not let up even a little in regards to keeping Ragna a force to be reckoned with.

"He will be going soon...to the place where time's flow repeats. I know that it must be him who must end that curse upon the area. You've already seen it plenty of times...haven't you? Waiting for an alternate way, where he might survive the other half, the more dominant one." Jubei spoke as he sat in his tree.

"Yes. I'm well aware. But there is little that even one of my power or status could do. I'm a bystander, one who can interfere and interlope in any way but cannot change fate. Like a wheel that turns endlessly." The gleam in her crimson eyes seemed to have dulled, though her expression was still as perfectly fixed like that of an emotionless porcelain doll. Jubei looked to the stars.

"We who wield tremendous power...yet for all it's greatness, it is dull and useless like a rusted blade that was ebbed by the water's harsh flow...we can only hope to believe that it may be stopped by his own way...and that other girl." Jubei sighed. It was frustrating indeed, to wield the knowledge and try and alter things, only to realize that it would still inevitably lead to the same result.

"If things don't change this time, and that dreadful revolving of the wheel repeats, I may come to this moment again and see how well Ragna can cook. He boasts that he is quite skilled in the culinary arts. Much like how Valkenhaym is. I would not know as I don't possess any knowledge about cooking, myself." She stood from her seat. Jubei chuckled.

"Oh, he is quite good at it despite his situations and remains as steadfast as he can to cook a wholesome meal when able. If Valkenhaym wasn't quite so uptight about the rank structure, him and my student would probably get along despite their paths of culinary expertise. Well...I'll see you another time." He was gone like the wind, no where to be seen. Such was the benefit of wielding otherworldly power in one's legs that no Human could hope to possess. She took one last lingering look to the silver haired man while he was at his most sensible, imprinting the image in her mind, so that she might revisit the next time she awoke. That maybe there didn't need to be any strife between them, if only for a moment.

'Ragna...' Maybe they could have a civilized conversation, where status and power didn't matter and they didn't have to insult one another, always trying to one up due to pride. It was unlikely, highly so. But the Vampire female and heir to the Alucard family could always dream: That perhaps there could be a peace between the sinner and her sin, if even just a minuscule amount. Then maybe the one to inherit the true Grimoire of Azure could finally awaken.

:END:


End file.
